Aftermath Of The Cracked
by Wonderlust Of A Lost Girl
Summary: Elena disappeared after the deaths of both the Salvatore Brothers. Years later; things have changed. Elena is in secret; Damon is reincarnated; Stefan is lost; Bonnie is a brokenhearted witch; Meredeth is in pieces, Caroline is bonkers; but fate pawns all
1. The Journey Of Dark

**Nothing But Darkness**

**Copyright WillowSuzzaGleeee**

**A/N: This is my first TVD fic, and I actually very nervous about how it will go down as well as extremely excited for feedback from another fandom and another group of epic people. I sincerely hope you enjoy this as I'm hoping it will evolve into a miraculous story of love, supernatural, and darkness.**

**. . .**

**Elena's POV:**

I ran out into the night. Nothing but the darkness, thundering rain and flashes of lightning signaling my betrayal accompanied me as I sprint across the wet grass doing anything and everything I could to run away from Mrs. Flowers's house. Because that house contained for a second-time dead the two true loves of my life: Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

I had been the reason of this. The terrible fate that endured; all me. I had always told myself I was absolutely nothing like Katherine. I wasn't _really _like her. But my mind's visualizations of Stefan's flashback to the day where he fought Damon with those sharp murderous swords and the exact moment I could picture them crumbling to the ground. Their faces completely white; their eyes rolling back; the final scoff before they both admitted defeat to the creature they were in love with; Katherine Peirce. And now again they had died for a non-deserving girl [what more, a mortal this time] who's betrayal of true love as well as betrayal of friendship had been spoiled and ruined.

And I couldn't take it. I watched both of the Salvatore's look their brother in the eye; and I watched as Damon forced the sharp blade of the stake deep within Stefan's heart. Damon's own chest dripping heavily with vampire blood.

The last thing I saw Stefan tell me was that this was for me. That killing Damon would be better for everyone. But he was wrong. Damon was his own brother and…perhaps it was them who belonged together and not me who was puzzled to see who my soul mate truly was. If I had never graced them with the appearance of was known as Katherine Peirce; all of this [Meeting Stefan, Falling in Love, Meeting Damon, Dying, Becoming a Vampire, Dying again to Save Both Of Them, Becoming a Sort Of Spirit-Angel, and Then Finally finding my mortality again] would have never happened.

And I watched both of their bodies sink to the floor. And after upon taking the stake from Damon's hand; I ran. I ran all the way to Fell's Church.

. . .

_**GRAYSON GILBERT. MIRANDA GILBERT.**_

_** Beloved Parents.**_

__I looked down at the grave; tears softened my eyes. This was the only thing that was keeping me from doing it. My parents. They would have never wished me to…to blame myself for the deadly act done between two…monsters. They would have wished I grow up happy and healthy, find my soul purpose in life, and grow old, dying at the withering of my white hair. Yes, when my angelic blonde hair and blue eyes turned grey; that was when I was supposed to die. Still a part of me groped at this.

The rain was treacherous. It whipped down at me with harsh pain; as if punishing me for a deed done wrong. It was hard to forget the toe-tingling breathtaking kiss Damon and I had shared; and then the actions that came after it. It was all so vaguely wrong as well as so wonderfully right.

But what about sweet little Margaret? She had never deserved to remember her sister as a strange teenager who ended up dead on the surface of insanity. Neither did Aunt Edith. But, I again realized, she already believed this.

And then there was my best friends. I had them in my life. Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt…Would they be able to survive without me or would I just be a nuisance mourning the real deaths of my two true loves.

You weren't supposed to have two true loves, I bitterly told myself. This is what got them in the mess in the first place. My thrill to be able to announce that I could have any boy I liked. And the truth was this experience proved I could; obviously at a life or death situation.

Its not like I could stick this stake upon my heart, and not first think about what I was plunging into. What happens after death? I'd never exactly asked Stefan or Damon what the thundering darkness they'd endured before waking up as possible-vampires; but it was possibly just that. Thundering Darkness. I knew it was like that for me.

Did I really want to spoil all possible happenings? My future; but what future? As well as anyone who could shape my future knew; I was dead.

And the two most important people in my life had died. Because of me. Didn't it just make sense that I died in my own delusional guilt along with them? Yes. It did. But anything revolving the Salvatore Brothers never made since. Vampires didn't either.

I looked down at the red roses placed alongside their tombstone. Aunt Edith and Margaret must have placed these here on Valentine's Day; I had seen them picking out flowers not just a few weeks ago.

They were my family. And yet I only saw them on again off again every few weeks. But they never saw me. They weren't allowed. They couldn't know that their precious Elena had died; but not simply. She was a monster. That was me. Creature of the Underworlds Twisted To Be Mortal Again. Complicated name, eh?

Everything about my life was now complicated. But was it still worth living? All these questions pawned at me; prickling my inside, slowly turning my feelings into just one; exhaustation. I was tired. Too tired.

And with that I thrust my fingers to touch the gag reflex in the edge of my mouth before the plunge into my throat. For a moment, it tickled. Then the feeling of choking whipped through me and there I stood. Blonde hair whipping, blue eyes tearing, red lips screaming, as I bent over and purged. The disgusting result of what was Stefan's vampire blood.

And then I officially damned the stake into my chest, and closed my eyes; slowly waiting for the end to come.

. . .

When I woke up I was in complete crisp darkness. My first thought was death. Which made sense since the last act I had portrayed involved a sharp object thrust into the deep parts of my soul.

The wrath of a deep distinguished smell flamed within my nose. Smoke. That's when I noticed the bright light shining down from…above. And with a blink or two of my Lapis Lazuli eyes, I realized I was in a tube of some sort leading above to a Moon shining heavenly above me.

This all felt eerily familiar to a frigid scary movie where two vampires were burnt by sunlight in the dawn of the morning. But I wasn't a vampire. Why was I here?

"Hello, Elena." I shuddered a whip of my head to come face to face with a girl holding a candle. Her long red locks trailed down to her back. Her green piercing eyes slithered at me. And a crisp practiced smile rest at her lips.

I didn't answer her. I watched her dirty hands squeeze together and an odd purple light shined within the tunnel.

"Aren't I dead?" I asked with deep concern. For a second I wished to not be dead. To live long and hard. Eat deliciousness. Sleep little. And laugh a lot.

"And where are we? Who are you?" I grew furious with wondering. And my heart lurched with lust to touch one of the Salvatore Brothers. They're they were in my mind. But no one was ever remembered first and last. I didn't label one evil or innocent. I didn't have one Good and Bad marked in my mind. They were just that. The Salvatore Brothers. Two vampires I was soullessly in love with.

"Questions…Questions…" She frowned at me. "Perhaps they'll all be answered in time." And with that she led me away into what I believed to be the darkest parts of Hell.

. . .

**A/N: I'm really sorry it's so short. I just really wanted to post this as soon as possible. The following chapters will take form in Bonnie, Meredith, and Caroline. I'm not sure if this story will make sense yet…But I'd just adore it if you took the time to press that Review Button [that has slightly changed from the green one I loved] and share your gazillion thoughts of feedback. [Cause I know you have them].**


	2. A Repulsive Afterlife and Reincarnation

**Nothing But Darkness**

**Copyright WillowSuzzaGleeee **

**A/N: Okay, now the gritty chapter…This will probably be quite a read since it transports you to the new setting which will officially start in Chapter three. I'd like to say Thanks for the reviews I've received. Every bit counts.**

**DEATH IS PORTRAYED IN THIS CHAPTER. As well as a whole lotta things that might be defensive. :/ I have no knowledge of what is beyond and am not trying to force beliefs on others. Glad we got that clear. BTW: I might be a sucky Damon-POV-writer, but…oh well.**

**Oh yes; I forgot to put in chapter one; not only Elena, Bonnie Meredith, and Caroline's views will be in chapters. Also [OBVIOUSLY] Damon's. And Margaret. :] OH, BUT YOU THERE! Lazy, Lazy, LAZY reader. Get your butt off and review a thing or two. I know you're dying to. So just DO IT. I'm ashamed to have a story lonely and bitter without a single review. …**

**Damon's POV:**

The last thing I saw was the defeated portrayed look simmering on my brother's face. After that I got blasted into darkness.

I really wished I could see _something. _Staring at the pitch nothings was really started to seethe within me. A couple times my throat went hoarse after a bitter-fit of whispering out "Stefan? Stefan? Little Brother? I didn't mean for it to happen…not really."

Obviously, the bitter stubborn part of myself was still heinously angry. Not once had I purposely tried to steal Elena's attention to what a stunning love we could build up…Elena. _My _Elena. She was gone.

I was dead. That was the first moment it hit me. I knew what I was; what had happened. Stefan shot a stake through my small puny evil heart, just as I had diminished his own. And then we had both…truly died, I had supposed.

And this hadn't been a particular problem. In fact I honestly hadn't care much. Until all my thoughts got entangled with Elena. I missed smell. I missed the sense of where I always knew the particular place she was drafted at. But more importantly, I missed her. Elena, with her golden locks, and hypnotic Lapis Lazuli eyes, and that wicked smile, and her laugher. The laughter that had always taunted me; daring me to taste her.

But no; I had no connection to her whatsoever. I sat alone in this dark infuriating room, waiting. Was this how it was like to truly die? I had died, of course, that long, long, time ago. But all I remembered was…what death was. Inexistence. This…this was terrible uncontrollable trapping of my soul. I couldn't look down at my body. I felt just a spirit. But worse, a spirit who could still feel, loathe, and miss.

I couldn't turn it off. The disturbing wretched _feelings. _I didn't want my conscience to tell me the wrong that had settled upon me when I grasped Elena's grip, spoiled her into a rather inviting look of entire nudity, and began to passionately make love. It had seemed every part of me was screeching for me not to love. But it was too late. And with that love came care. Every bit of me was wrecking in fear that I might hurt her. That I was hurting her. Physically, or worse, Emotionally. I was completely ruining the one perfect part of her life. Stefan. Her love. My own pesky brother…Damned that brother of mine.

And Stefan walked in to see Elena naked lying upon my own bare chest. Both of us sleeping restlessly in a sense of complete awe. Stefan's face a one of horror and shock. Then the stakes came.

And now I was all alone with no recognition. No sense of any predictions. No knowledge. No seductive play-alongs. No sarcasm. Nothing but gutted feelings and the extraordinary knowledge that I was dead. Damon Salvatore. Just a soul. Dead. Hidden in nothing but darkness of death.

. . .

I sat there. For what seemed to be equivalent to eighty centuries doing nothing but _feeling _the actions of the last centuries of all my pain; my hurt; and the small occasional glance of love that settled in Damon Salvatore.

Some time passed and a light seemed to gorge itself into a movement in front of me. I knew enough to know this wasn't right. Being conscious like this. But perhaps it wasn't consciousness but just reality swamping my throat and showing me what a tremendous soulless tortured monster I had been all these years.

But I knew that. There was nothing you could show me and I'd flinch in regret. I was just like that soulless. It was who Damon Salvatore was. And nothing could be changed about it.

I was wrecked when I realized the ground was moving. Not really the ground but the darkness the lie beneath my soul. And I realized the light was becoming bigger and bigger as well as brighter and brighter. And then the shadow became The Shadow. It was now not just a strange dark morbid looking thing but a tall hovering figure; one in a cape.

They summoned me. I was drawn to them even deeply more than I had been drawn to Elena Gilbert's petty little neck those times ago. It summoned me. I knew right away I was possibly never going to be in control of myself again.

I couldn't see It's face. But soon enough I was being drifted [my soul, that is] through a photo album of my life. I saw the picture of a smiling six-year old drawn carefully and cautiously from a mythical monk. He had his dark black hair long and a brooding wavering frown slip his lips.

_Ah, the Renaissance. _I thought with a smile. I remembered the gleeful days of pondering around Italy's Majesties with it's creeks and canals and all the glory that came with it.

Soon enough I saw the worst of my fears. A sketch came before me. One of Katherine Peirce surrounded by the loyal and charming Salvatore Brothers. Her smiled was wicked. Wickedly evil, that is. Stefan and I tussled to be closest to her childlike glee.

And then it flipped to the future. I saw myself proper and charmed, sitting respectfully at the table in England's majesty. I was dining with the Queen of England; that was of course, until I ripped her honor's throat. And then to those miraculous eighties; me dancing away with a peppy skinny-bonkers girl; sweeping her off her feet…that was until I devoured her.

I was busy away charming myself until we stopped at a black end. All I could see was a shadow of Elena and then of me and Stefan throwing stakes into each other's hearts.

The darkness made way for a new light unfolding into what looked like to be an actual room. The hooded figure trapped me inside. I was now sitting on a chair in front of a desk. My eyes seemed unplugged.

I was now a misty substance in a vision. The Italian air hung deep within the sky and I knew this was in the Renaissance. I heard a screech of pain bounce within the air and I sensed my mother. My loving wonderful amazing mother. But her cries of agony; they were so clearly recognizable. _Stefan._

My spirit traveled into our stone house, and I witnessed her lying on the floor; her legs spread out; her screams heard all around; her eyes going that deep dark I had inherited. She was giving birth to my baby brother. I was in a flashback.

Even as a little boy; I knew pain well. I had killed many of the sour foxes and squirrels running around and being shot dead from the deaths of my gun. I had stolen it from Giuseppe; _Father_, of course. But now I was witnessing the mother I had loved more than anyone in life; the only soul that stood up for me and scolded my own Dad for whipping me and screaming the disappointment that pained his rather pathetic, utterly annoying, soiled, arse.

Maybe that was my weakness. The five years I had lived without Stefan and with Mother had brought me up to watch Mother boss Father around. Or maybe it was just Father's undeniably love and lust for her happiness; that wonderful smile that just brought her drained face to life. I had believed watching my Mother; I would find a maiden that would force me to undertake all the pain and hardships all to make her happy. And I would.

But if only…If only I had been brought up like the other boys that were my age of the Renaissance. That women were property; just resorts to pleasure and to birth the children you would raise. They could snout around with their arms claimed to you as long as they did whatever you might command. But Mother and Father were not like that. Father was always his complete ass written in high mighty of the Church. But his weak spot was Mother. Whatever she commanded; she got. That was just the way things were. We all did what she told us to.

After she died; the beatings from my Father grew more and more painful; more unsettling; and more knowledge I'd always be that terrible disappointment. I'd never get acceptance from anyone I'd dare to love.

I stood there holding both Little Viola and Violet's hands. _Viola and Violet, _I smiled as I saw their dark brown hair swirl in heaps down their backs covering faces of mischief. But now we had all stood there silently sobbing; watching Mother go through the deepest pain we had ever witnessed. Dad and Doctor Rossi scatter themselves about Her. I knew something was wrong though. Viola and Violet possibly didn't. But I had witnessed their birth [a one of Twins] and something was defiantly wrong.

It took six hours for Stefan to arrive. And when he did Mother tried to screech at Father so she could hold him. She wanted to so badly. And once she rocked him back and forth a few times, whispered love into his ears, called her family to surround her and gave us each a kiss; she told us she'd like to rest alone.

The next day Father told me she had died of little strength. He never said it was because of Stefan. But I knew. I knew he had to be rotten and evil to kill my own Mother; Violet nor Viola never had done that. But his charm and ravishing cuteness a baby masters won me over. But like they said; _La morte__non mostrano alcuna__pietà_

My spirit got thrown to watch many of my childhood events plan out. My beatings, Viola and Violet going away to a Maiden School of some sorts to find themselves "suitable husbands". Looking back on this, I'm filled with pity for them. How the times have changed.

And then the first moment I had seen Katherine. Her blonde hair up into a bun, a small inkling of a curl floating upon her face covering her eyes. She was fancying herself through the corridors of bushes. One of the magnificent mazes that led to a sacred sculpture. She had smiled at me. Then waltzed away with a giggle.

Until, of course, she came sprawling back with a dark smirk glued to her face. "Well, Hello there. Mr. Salvatore, I hear you're one of the sons of Eldest Mr. Salvatore." I looked at her; my face raveling with confusion. Father had never told me we were having such a beautiful guest. And one that was so adventurous to wander upon the night. That wasn't right for a beautiful lady to be out in the night, all alone, and with no one to protect her.

Little did I know, this mistress, was no lady. But a monster.

"I'm Katherine." She smiled at me. "Damon, is it? Stefan's marveled at you. And perhaps…I might too." She smiled that precise little childish smile at me. And with a giggle we talked through the night.

I had gone out to drink and get assaulted by the declivous curvy women of Italy's immoral gatherings. I went to those in Secret. Only Stefan noticed if I slipped away within the night. But I had forced him to promise his loyalty to me, and not our Father.

But Katherine…she had gone out to hunt.

. . .

I realized why we were going through the biggest memories; the most important ones. The ones that made me who I was in my past life. I realized this must be my Judgment Day. The Entity in the Hood…they would decide me fate. I had realized this when I was in the middle of my silent sobbing; I had watched the entire movie of the whole Damon-Salvatore/Katherine-Peirce/Stefan-Salvatore Love Story. And now I was getting thrust into Elena's memories. And it was all too painful. My insides were creeping in. I couldn't go on much longer. I could see the pain furrowed on Stefan's betrayed face one more time.

Where was Stefan? Was he going through the same things? Or was he in a Vampire Hell? I realized admittedly I had been a human at the time of my death so I should be in a Human Hell…if that was possible. Was I in Hell? Nothing made sense. And they never did.

. . .

I was defiantly in Hell now. Fire was burning all over. Not a thing but a hideous fire burning at every soul in my body. When I was first dead I had been numb. Now all I could do was feel even worse. All my mistakes and regrets piled on top of me; a burning pile. And I couldn't do anything but lie in my bask of sins.

. . .

Time passed. No specific events happened unless you counted the pain getting worse and worse each second. Some moments an Elena/Katherine model would come in and torture me. What type of "God" did this? I knew it had been longer than destiny when I opened my eyes and stared at light. Not a supernatural light. But a human light. The above was white and then my eyes shifted around; adjusting themselves to…Earth?

I gulped. I was stiff. But…I was alive.

. . .

When the doctors saw that "I" was up; they were in a rejoice. They asked me if they knew who I was, and what I had experienced. They said they would be alerting my family immediately.

And suddenly it hit me. I was not me anymore. I was no Damon Salvatore. I was in the body of a coma-victim. And I was portraying the survivor.

. . .

I was now the disturbed age of sixteen. My mother and father were delighted of my awakening. I had one little sister; thirteen years old, named Rosie. I was no Damon Salvatore. I had no knowledge of the paranormal. I was an ordinary teenage boy. And now, I would go by the name of Riley Ainsworth. Damon Salvatore would be forgotten and all his pain and lies that came with him.

**A/N: OK: I defiantly think this was a better chapter than the first; as that was more like a Prologue. The setting after this chapter will be full of juicy plots. I will most likely only write in these POV's: Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Meredith, and Caroline, and Maragret. =D The next chapter really starts off the whole ten-years-later aftermath.**

**=D And remember Reviews=Happiness. Happiness=More Creative Writing Juices. Writing Juices=More Inspiration. Inspiration=Quicker Writing. Quicker Writing=Faster Updates. Faster Updates=Happy You? :D…I'm hoping… So you know what to do… review. Now.**


	3. Happy Hallows Eve

**Nothing But Darkness**

**Copyright WillowSuzzaGleeee **

**A/N: Well…here it is. The third chapter. And I'd like to say; the official start of the story. Ten years have passed. And the next few chapters explore the new lives of Bonnie, Meredith, and Caroline: but wait till you find out the exhilarating twisting plot I have in mind. So…here it is. [it's not my favorite chapter out of the bunch].**

**Bonnie's POV:**

I lie alone on the ground of the messy graveyard dirt. I stare up at the sky and it's crescent moon. It's not a werewolves' pact tonight. But tonight is All Hallow's Eve, a more know as Halloween. And tonight I will have a sitting. As I do, every Halloween since Damon and Stefan's deaths, and Elena's…disappearance.

It has been ten years. Ten years and I still can remember the challenging rhythmic beat of my heart as Damon would stare at me with that naughty smile and those irreplaceable black eyes. Of course, he did that to everyone. But…When Meredith and I found their cold lifeless bodies shattered upon the Boarding House Stairs. With Mrs. Flowers silently crying as she watched their souls depart. And the knowledge Elena was no where to be found. I didn't break down like the normality of Bonnie Bennett would. I stood there; cracked onto the floor; pulling my head into my arms. And I wouldn't look until Meredith promised they were gone. I didn't want to hear the Salvatore name ever again. But mostly, I didn't want to think of the love that could never be. That I had fantasized. But one I could never get over.

All my life, I had gotten silly mushy fantasy crushes on almost every boy I met. But Damon had been different. He had saved my life too many times. I had kissed him once. I had believed we had a connection. But, as always, a part of me always believed: He was the dangerous heartless vampire; who even if he reached his own humanity for some strange unexpecting reason; it'd be for Elena, the doppelganger of who he believed the love of his life. But that wasn't right. Nothing was.

The last ten years were spent with bitter melodies of studying at the community college of Fell's Church, lulling myself into the odd setting of the cemetery of a past of mystery, and closing my eyes as Meredith begged me to be….me. But I couldn't. I had lost my best friend. I had lost someone I dared to love. And all I could feel was the pain.

But all these thoughts would subside tonight. Tonight was my night. Hallow's Eve, All Souls Day was the night where all the lost souls could come out and play. And I planned to communicate with them. The sky got darker and I knew the sitting would begin soon.

. . .

I sat on top of the church. The distant cross hovered bluntly over the crowd of people hovering to see witchy little Bonnie Bennett. My orange curls were held tight in a bun on top of my head. My pale skin glistened under the Moon's reflection. I scanned the crowd for a familiar soul. But a worried human face hit me. Meredith. Her dark waves scurried around her face as her frantical eyes begged for me to not take on the sitting of a Hallow's Eve. But I ignored her, and my eyes falter upon a shadow in the distance. It is the first of the many I will see; gather here tonight. I will watch them distance from me to watch their loved ones. Perhaps give me an inkling of a smile. Or more, give me a message; I am the ancestor of many Druids. My Grams had taught me this art. Of witchcraft. Of course, saying it can be taught is a rather funny saying. The skill lies within your power. And my power would sever the spirits tonight.

Different faces lined the dark graveyard. It was now night. I carefully walked across the roof of the church. There is the tiny part of giddy Bonnie who gets nervous. What if an evil spirit gets summoned? What if nothing happens? What if I get taken over? The questions were still aroused. But I willed myself to stay strong. For Elena. God only knows what happened to her. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as my feet led me to the sacred circle.

Everyone gasped when they saw me in person. Everyone except Meredith. My eyes were shut but I could feel her presence and the second she grabbed my hand. I shivered. She was cold; which was very unusual for my understanding friend.

We had been in a fight. Or many, for that instance. I could feel our souls drifting apart from each other. We were solidifying ourselves in complete different worlds, and it was hard to say that our friendship could last through the storms we had been in. Something else happened too. Many things. One: Alaric died. And I hadn't been there for Meredith. I went to the funeral. I held her hand. But I hadn't said one thing.

Just like she hadn't said one thing the first time her and Matt kissed. Or made love. Or announced their relationship to others. We had all strolled along like nothing happened. We always did that nowadays. I hadn't seen her in two weeks. And I knew now, of all times, she was trying to convince me to rid myself of the magic and shape me into that funny giddy shrieking Bonnie we all used to know.

But I couldn't find her anymore. Sometimes I practiced smiles at the mirror. Just to see if it was the same. It wasn't. My lips were crooked in a never-ending twist of a frown. And sadness pierced my eyes, always.

And when I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see it wasn't Meredith at all. But Margaret. Margaret Gilbert, Elena's fourteen year old sister.

. . .

She looked too much like her. For a moment I had mistaken her as our very own Elena. Her long beautiful billowing blonde hair; the pale symmetrically of her flawless skin, and her saunter: as if she was the most important thing in this world. But her eyes were different. They pierced a ferocious green. Like mine; except even now, mine focused indirectly, and slowed as fragile and timid. Her's were strong and determined.

She looked at me with those eyes of knowing. She smiled with her red lips, and walked off before I could call her out.

I remembered the days when she was just a toddler who ran around; laughing as she would eavesdrop upon Elena, Meredith, and I's lighter conversations. She was such a cute kid. Now she had grown, in an overly strange gothic faze. Her legs were attired in fish nets; the scarce cry of a willing bad girl. She had pondered her skinny bones into a racy zebra print dress. Her eyes were thickened with dark make-up. I had no clue of this being a costume; I hadn't seen her around. She must have just started High School, but why was I thinking so hard?

Just as quickly as she touched me, was seen, and smiled; she was gone.

. . .

Meredith was now pulling my arm as we hobbled nearer and nearer into the woods. I shuddered at the thought: Elena had been here. Before she disappeared. I sense it.

"Bonnie Bennett! What on Earth do you believe you're doing?" Meredith's voice was strong and opinioned, but I could see pass that, and into her hopeful desperation I would come back to being the wonderful friend she used to have to look after.

I focused on her carefully. I had become quite careful in the past years. I skilled my lips in a purse, and I said calmly; "A sitting. You know, quite well; I have these every year on Halloween."

My mind flashed to the simple days when Elena, Meredith, Caroline and I were kids on Halloween. We escaped our parent's watchful eyes and skipped for our bucketfuls of candy. One time, Caroline dared us to come here. On Hallow's Eve, and watch the graves; chant for ghosts.

…Caroline. Yet another lost soul rotted out of Fell's Church.

"But…not now. Not when…" Her eyes wandered. I knew she knew something I didn't. And it scared me.

"Not when what?" For a moment, I heard the ear-splitting cry of a girl that was afraid of everything. She was Bonnie Bennett. The real one.

"Nothing…I just…." Meredith smiled for a moment; a memory tense on her eyes. "Remember when Elena, you, and I came crawling back here on Halloweens. When things were simple. And we called all the boys from school here, because, well we all know they wanted to see Elena in a short skirt." Meredith smiled. "I don't think it's right if we invade this space with people who know nothing about the Paranormal World…the other World." She slumps her eyes to the ground.

"Maybe, if you just get them all to leave…We can go my apartment. Matt's there. And we could…" She wouldn't finish.

"We can what? Pretend that our lives are those of a normal twenty eight year old? Pretend that we're friends and happy? Pretend we don't know about some of the darkest things out there? Pretend that our friend didn't disappear yet again, but this time she didn't come back? Oh, and what about the fact that I liked Matt a lot, and even though we're friends, you decided because I was too looped out, you could fall for him because your love of a History Teacher is dead?" I in the middle of a crisis by the end. Tears take forth of my eyes. But I don't break down. I state the truth and I wait for what has to be the rationalized thought-out response, of my best friend, Meredith Sulez.

She didn't say anything for a few moments. And I took that as a sign as to walk away, ignore her pleas, and pretend she wasn't the only still there for me.

"Bonnie! We still have each other! If you let us!" Meredith's voice was hoarse and annoyed. But hopeless.

I looked back at her. "Stay. Please. You're right." I admitted weakly. "You're all I got. But I need this. Connecting to the Spirits…It makes me feel as if…Elena, all of them…they're not really gone." I took a deep breath. "So, please. Stay."

We trailed along to see the crowd aroused in excitement and anticipation. I saw Meredith swiftly shake her head with a look of worrying death. But I chose to ignore it. The séance had begun.

. . .

The sage was burning eagerly. Candles were focused all around; summoning a circle of closed eyes and forceful minds. My voice was low coarse, as I divined my skills into the summoning. "All spirits fallen from Fell's Church, I call to you. I call your secrets, your desires, and your passions to this circle upon this Hallow's Eve, and I pardon you to speak with us."

I felt the wind whip around me. I heard stammering small gasps escape the giddy of the crowd. My hands were intertwined with Meredith's and another nameless human soul. Meredith was clenching me tightly; as if she was afraid I would fall away by an evil's sorrow.

I tapped her lightly to acknowledge her care. I smiled peacefully and quietly spoke. "Now, with the townspeople, I dare us to chant…Lost Souls, Speak to us. Lost Soul! Speak to us! Lost Souls! Speak to us!"

The chanting burned on. And my mind elapsed into a timeless chant. There were no walls or boundaries or thoughts or actions. I was with a dark flame where my mind was in complete nothingness. The only thing I could feel the segment of a burning of those sages. They were calling to the spirits. And in just a little time; they would arrive.

When I opened my eyes. I saw the souls. They were lost. And they were scared.

. . .

The whispering of their demeanor fell upon the visitors of the graveyard. I smiled as I knew my visitors were hearing the truths of their long lost loves. It wasn't until I saw both of their faces; I stopped.

Stefan was standing there. His face was squeezed purple; his eyes were an imitation of Damon's, a solid black. And he was being held by a laughing Elena. My thoughts drifted to Margaret, but then I noticed the difference in her laugh and her curtsying were none of Elena's. She wasn't Elena, but her doppelganger. And she was tearing Stefan apart. With joyous laughter.

The other souls turned black and faded out. All I could see was Stefan, and Her. Katherine Peirce. He was fading and ripping to the ground. And her laugh cackled around the summoning circle. I knew my guests could hear or see them, if not both. And they were frightened. And Katherine was one of the ones that fed off fear.

And then I heard the ear-shattering scream. And I knew. A path of distaste, revenge, and hate had begun. I saw the trail of dust up into the sky. Stefan disappeared down it. And Katherine looked at me with a grin. A childish one, but at the same time a deadly evil one.

She was going to stay a while. She liked watching us. And she intended to get what she desired. Then she was gone.

. . .

The next flashes of imagery were of Margaret. Her earth-thundering screech, her fall to the ground, and her eyes squeezing shut. Crowds of people rushed around. And then all I could muster was the sad relinquish of complete darkness surrounding me.

Happy Hallow's Eve. Margaret stopped breathing.

**A/N: **Well. The third chapter at last. And I'd like to say, I like how this turned out. I think. But the chapters after this are hoped to be better. Remember to look below and hit that lovely little review button. An unconscious 14-year-old Margaret awaits. O_O


End file.
